1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint brush, and more particularly, to the type that includes a replaceable bristle cartridge assembly and a pivotally mounted handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,037 issued to Ledingham in 1995. However, it differs from the present invention because Ledingham' patent does not teach a brush that has a handle with a buckle assembly that permits a user to readily replace the bristle cartridge assembly with another one with different dimensions.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.